This invention relates to containment pipe assemblies, and more particularly to a novel support for assembling a carrier pipe fitting and a containment pipe fitting for subsequent assembly thereof with carrier pipes and containment pipes, and to the resulting assembly. Containment piping is now well known as an effective way to prevent leakage pollution. Yet, such a piping system is expensive and laborious to produce and install.
The process of assembling containment pipe assembly elements including carrier pipes, containment pipes, a carrier pipe fitting such as an elbow, and a containment pipe fitting such as an elbow, for example, typically occurs in stages. Specifically, several components of the fitting subassembly are assembled at the supplier and then shipped to the installer who attaches the carrier pipes and the containment pipes at the site. The first step of assembling the fitting subassembly includes careful interengagement of several carrier fitting components while adhering them together, interengagement of several containment fitting components around the carrier fitting components, while adhering; the containment fitting components together, and testing the fitting subassembly for leaks. Subsequently, the fitting subassembly is connected with carrier pipes and containment pipes.
There are significant fitting component costs due to the several components necessary, assembly labor costs, and testing costs. The large number of interfitting surfaces presents a relatively high potential for leakage flaws. If a leak is found, the entire fitting subassembly, with all of its components, is defective.
A further complication of the typical completed piping system arises with stresses created upon the occurrence of thermal expansion of the carrier pipes. If a hot liquid is conveyed, the stresses are large. The intersection of the conventional components in the fitting subassemblies is such that the thermal expansion stresses tend to disrupt the pipe system itself, causing failure and undesired spillage or leakage.